Cant Live Without You
by team-xtreme4eva
Summary: Matt and Amy have a row, will Matt over come his pride? **short story** **complete**


Can't Live Without You!  
  
"Fine then, go!" Matt yelled angrily after Amy as she got into her silver BMW and drove off crossly, leaving Matt standing on the cold corner street.  
  
Matt started the long walk home down the long, dark, deserted street, with only the streetlights and occasional glimmer of the lights from the houses which were rare because not a lot of people were awake at 2am, lighting his way. The autumn leaves rustled under his feet as he walked. Matt ignored the coldness that he felt through his black mesh t-shirt.  
  
`How could I just let her go like that?' he asked himself, punching a brick wall then ignoring the throbbing pain pumping through his right hand. He had just had a row with Amy. They hardly ever argued but when they did they were bad and he didn't like them. He hated Amy being mad with him.  
  
`Why did I have to yell back and make it worse? Why hadn't I just kept my cool and not let my temper get the better of me?' Matt thought as he continued to walk down the cold deserted street, letting the past events run through his mind over and over again.  
  
** 2 days later!**   
  
"Come on man," Jeff said, trying to persuade his older brother to stop moping around the house feeling sorry for himself. Jeff, who was lying shirtless on the cream living room carpet, his tanned arms pillowing his head and just died hair (yellow, black, blue and red stripped), his belly button piecing was just visible above the waste band of his red, fluffy trousers, had noticed how Matt had been upset the past few days. Although Matt wouldn't tell him why he presumed it had something to do with Amy.  
  
"You can tell me what's wrong. I won't tell anybody if you don't want me to, it might make you feel better." Jeff offered desperately to try and help his brother and to know what was going on in his mind. Matt had always been there for him ever since he was little when they lost their Mum or when he had a row with Beth or basically when things were tough for him, and he wanted to do the same for Matt.  
  
"We had a row, Jeff, and it was bad this time, worse than before," Matt said slowly, his piecing brown eyes filling up with tears.  
  
Jeff looked sympathetically at his brother.  
  
"I miss her so much, I just want her back but I don't know how," Matt could feel the tears rolling down his face but he made no attempt to stop them. Amy was his life, his soul, his everything, without her he felt like his world was falling apart around him and there was nothing he could do to repair it.  
  
"What am I gonna do?" Matt asked, his entire body racked by sobs.  
  
Jeff hated seeing his brother like this, he hated to see him so upset. He looked on, not knowing what to do. He felt so helpless and he didn't like that feeling.  
  
**2 weeks later! **   
  
It had been two weeks since the argument, Matt hadn't left the house, not even to go to work, he had phoned in sick and Jeff said that Amy had been doing the same thing. Matt was down, all he did was eat and sleep, which was unlike him.  
  
"Matt, you can't go on like this for much longer," Jeff pointed out one day when he came back from doing a house show. Luckily all the RAW IS WAR, SMACKDOWN and house shows were in North Carolina for the past and coming week.  
  
"I can't go on without her though," Matt argued back with hardly any feeling in his voice.  
  
"Do something about it then," Jeff suggested.  
  
"Like what, I've tried."  
  
"You haven't, you've just phoned her and she hasn't picked up," Jeff stated shrugging his shoulders. "Think man."  
  
Matt sat up on the bed, he was lying on thinking hard. He missed Amy so much and would do anything to get her back, Jeff was right, all he had done was phone her and he hadn't done much good at that. Amy hadn't picked up her phone and he had occasionally left a message on her answering machine but the other times he had bailed, his fear of rejection and loss getting the better of him. He couldn't think of anything else.  
  
Suddenly, he had an idea. He couldn't live without her so he decided to tell her how her exactly how he felt and not over an answering machine, and this time he wouldn't bail out, he'd give it one last try and face the rejection if it happened when it happened. He rushed out of the house, grabbing his car keys on the way out.  
  
"Back later," Matt called to Jeff.  
  
**4 hours later!**   
  
Matt took a deep breath and knocked on the red door in front of him, `please God let this work, let her say yes,' he thought as he waited for somebody to answer. There was no reply so he knocked again. It had taken him 2 hours to build up his confidence and he wasn't going to go now. He knocked again.  
  
Amy realized that this person, whoever it was knocking on her door wasn't going to go away until she answered it.  
  
"Hang on, I'm coming." Came Amy's faint voice from inside. The door opened and she appeared. Once she saw Matt she didn't know whether to smile or slam the door shut. Matt, who was taken aback by her beauty even though she was wearing old holey jeans, a Lita (her wrestling character) T-shirt and a gloomy look on her face, sensed this.  
  
"Aimes, hear me out please," he pleaded hopefully, brushing a loose strand of his dark brown curly hair (which he had let Jeff die some stands blonde, although he didn't know why he had agreed) back which had escaped his pony tail.  
  
Amy nodded and moved out of the doorway gesturing Matt to come in but he didn't, he just wanted to say what he had come to say and then, if Amy didn't want him, go. "Amy, I luv you and the last two weeks have been hell for me and proved how much I cant live without you," he said, the words falling from his mouth quickly. Amy had to think twice to work out what he was saying. "I don't want to argue with you again, I just want to spend the rest of my life with you if you'll let me." He stopped and produced an engagement ring from the pocket of his black, baggy trousers (the trousers which had became a trademark for the Hardy Boyz). "Will you marry me?"  
  
Amy was in floods of tears of happiness. Her hair was clinging to her face and she stood rooted to the ground in shock. "I luv you too Matt and I'm really sorry for the past fortnight. Yes I will!" Any flung herself onto Matt and hugged hum as he let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.  
  
Matt had ignored his pride and fear of rejection and ended up happier then he had ever felt due to it.  
  
THE END 


End file.
